Lincoln
Lincoln 'war ein ''Nebencharakter der ersten Staffel und Hauptcharakter der zweiten und dritten Staffel der Serie The 100. Ricky Whittle verkörperte seine Rolle von Ein Licht am Horizont bis Die Gestohlene Flamme. Im Deutschen wurde er von Jakob Riedl synchronisiert. Lincoln war ein Grounder Krieger der Trikru, der sich sehr gut mit Heilpflanzen, Kräutern und Giften auskannte. Er lebte abgeschieden in einer kleinen Höhle in der Nähe von Tondc. Er rettete Octavia Blake und beide verlieben sich mit der Zeit. Von den Mountain Men gezwungen ein Reaper zu werden, kann er seine Sucht nach der roten Droge mit der Hilfe von Dr. Abigail Griffin, Octavia und weiteren Delinquenten überwinden. Seine Liebe zu Octavia veranlasst Lincoln den Sky People weiter zu helfen und damit sein Volk zu verraten. Dieser Verrat blieb nicht unbestraft. Der Commander verhängte ein Kopfgeld auf Lincoln, weswegen er Arkadia nicht mehr verlassen konnte. Zunächst ist er ein Mitglied der Arkadia Garde. Als Charles Pike jedoch bei der Neuwahl gewinnt, wird Lincoln eingesperrt, da Pike alle Grounder als Feinde ansieht. Kurz vor Ende des Bürgerkriegs plant Kanzler Pike die Hinrichtung von Lincoln, Marcus Kane und Jacapo Sinclair. Lincoln liefert sich schließlich selbst aus, um vor allem Octavia, aber auch Kane und seine Anhänger zu beschützen. Pike richtet ihn selbst mit einem Kopfschuss in Arkadia hin. Octavia hat später die Möglichkeit, nach Arkadia zurückzukehren und Lincoln mit einem richtigen Begräbnis zu verabschieden. Lincolns Tod wird in Deus Ex Machina (2) von Octavia gerächt, als sie Pike tötet. Vergangenheit Lincoln wurde 2126 auf der Erde geboren und wurde zu einem Krieger der Trikru. Da er sich dazu auch gut mit Heilpflanzen, Kräutern und Giften auskannte, war er einer von zwei Heilern in und um Tondc. Nyko, der zweite Heiler, war für Lincoln so etwa wie ein Bruder. In seiner Jugend beobachtete er wie eine kleine Rettungskapsel auf die Erde stürzte. In der Kapsel fand er einen schwer verletzten Mann, den er wegen fehlender Sprachkenntnisse nicht verstehen konnte. Lincoln brachte dem Mann drei Tage Essen und Wasser, bevor er seinem Vater davon erzählte. Dieser zwang Lincoln dazu, den Mann zu töten. Lincoln sagt dazu über sich selbst, dass die Welt schon seit er denken kann, versucht hat ein Monster aus ihm zu machen. Laut Indra, hat Lincoln die Handlungen und Wege der Trikru schon immer in Frage gestellt. Irgendwann auf seinen Reisen traf Lincoln auf Luna kom Floukru. https://twitter.com/JRothenbergTV/status/615006529838682112 Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei Beziehungen |-|Octavia Blake = Octavia Blake und '''Lincoln in Kampf um den Thron]] "Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." (May we meet again) - Lincolns letzten Worte zu Octavia Lincoln traf Octavia Blake zum ersten Mal, als sie nach einem Sturz von einem steilen Hügel verletzt worden war. Er kümmerte sich um ihre Verletzungen und er rettete sie davor, von anderen Groundern gefunden zu werden. Sie bedankte sich für seine Hilfe. Nachdem ihr Bruder Bellamy Blake sie gefunden hat, nimmt er Lincoln als Geisel und beginnt ihn zu foltern, sehr zu Octavias Bestürzung. Octavia befreit Lincoln während ihr Bruder weg ist und der Rest der Delinquenten vom Verzehr bestimmter Nüssen halluziniert. In Der Anschlag fängt Lincoln einen Pfeil für Octavia ab und rettet ihr Leben. Er rettet ihr Leben wieder, als er vom Schlachtfeld wegbringt, nachdem sie von einem Pfeil getroffen wurde. In Die 48 kehrt Lincoln nach seinem Verrat in sein Dorf zurück und will ein Gegengift für Octavias vergiftete Wunde zu holen. Als er bei einem Austausch von Reapern gefangen genommen wurde, gibt Octavia die Hoffnung nicht auf, ihn zu finden, was ihr schließlich gelingt. Octavia arbeitet dann mit ihrem Bruder und Clarke Griffin zusammen, um Lincoln vom Reaper in einen Grounder zurück zu verwandeln und hilft ihm weiterhin in seinem Kampf, seine Sucht nach der roten Droge zu überwinden. Bei der finalen Schlacht gegen Mount Weather, hält Lincoln wieder zu Octavia und riskiert seine Trikru Zugehörigkeit. |-|Bellamy Blake = Bellamy Blake Lincoln und Bellamy treffen sich das erste Mal, als Bellamy auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester ist. Er fand Octavia in Lincolns Höhle und nimmt den Grounder gefangen, als dieser sich verteidigt. Bellamy ist geschockt als er erfährt, dass sich seine Schwester in Lincoln verliebt hat und beide eine Beziehung zueinander führen. Octavias Bruder ist zunächst gegen die Beziehung, sieht später aber ein, dass Lincoln genau wie er nur das beste für Octavia will. Lincoln und Bellamy finden Octavia zuliebe mit der Zeit Frieden und lernen zusammen zu Arbeiten. Gemeinsam infiltrieren sie Mount Weather und kämpfen auch nach dem Sieg über die Mountain Men auf einer Seite. Da Lincoln von seinem Volk wegen Verrat verstoßen wurde, schließt er sich den Sky People an und lebt die Monate bis zu seinem Tod in Arkadia. Bellamy, der Kanzler Charles Pike bei seinem Rachefeldzug unterstütze, gibt sich die Mitschuld an Lincolns Tod. |-|Indra = Indra Indra war Lincolns Chefin und nimmt ihn als Gefangenen, nachdem er den Delinquenten und Octavia Blake während dem Konflikt zwischen den Groundern und den 100 geholfen hat. Sie geht auf Octavias Erpressung ein, Lincoln gegen Nyko auszutauschen. Als Octavia wütend darüber ist, dass Lincoln verletzt ist, antwortet Indra, dass er eigentlich tot sein müsste, was andeutet, das Indra den "Tod durch tausend Schnitte" für seinen Verrat durchführen wollte. Sie sieht ihn weiterhin als Verräter an seinem Volk, der Trikru, auch nachdem er dabei half, sie aus den Trümmern in Tondc zu befreien. Nachdem Lincoln erfolgreich von seiner Mission, den Scharfschützen (Whitman) auszuschalten, zurückkehrt, heißt sie ihn wieder willkommen und umarmt ihn. Nachdem Lincoln gefesselt wurde, weil er sich nicht mit den anderen Groundern zurückziehen wollte, gibt Indra ihm ein Messer, damit er sich befreien und Octavia finden kann. |-|Nyko = Nyko Nyko war sehr gut mit Lincoln befreundet. Nyko war bereit zu helfen, Octavia zu retten und gegen sein eigenes Volk vorzugehen, obwohl er dafür bestraft werden konnte, Lincoln zu helfen. Er sieht Lincoln als seinen Bruder und war bereit, ihn gnadenlos zu töten, als er dachte, Lincoln hätte sich unwiderruflich in einen Reaper verwandelt. Später, nachdem Raven Reyes beschuldigt wird, Gustus vergiftet zu haben, sagt Nyko zu Lincoln, sie sollen fliehen, Nyko und Lincoln verabschieden sich. |-|Finn Collins = Finn Collins Finn Collins wurde von Lincoln in Selbstverteidigung erstochen und vergiftet worden. Selbst als er gefoltert wurde, weigerte sich Lincoln, den Delinquenten das Gegengift zu geben, um ihn zu retten, und tat es nur, als Octavia ihr eigenes Leben riskierte, indem sie sich mit dem gleichen vergifteten Messer schnitt, mit dem Finn gestochen wurde. Schließlich versuchen die beiden, zusammenzuarbeiten, um Frieden zwischen die 100 und Grounders zu bringen, doch dies scheitert letztlich und beginnt einen Krieg. Nachdem Finn jedoch unschuldige Grounder abgeschlachtet hatte, wollte Lincoln die Bestrafung sehen, weil das Massaker in Lincolns Heimatdorf passierte. Aussehen Lincoln hat braune Haut, braune Augen und einen rasierten Kopf. Er ist groß und hat einen schlanken, muskulösen Körperbau. Seine Clan zugehörige Tribal Tattoos sind auf Kopf, Rücken, Brust und Arme verteilt. Während er in der ersten und zweiten Staffel meist typische Grounder Kleidung trägt, sieht man ihn ab der dritten Staffel in Sky People typische Klamotten. Er bekommt als Mitglied der Arkadia Wache eine dazugehörige Jacke, die er später auch trägt. Persönlichkeit Lincoln ist sehr introvertiert, ernst und fleißig. Im Allgemeinen spricht er nur, wenn man ihn anspricht, und selbst dann tendiert er dazu, so wenig wie möglich zu sprechen, und sich dafür zu entscheiden, kurz und direkt zu sein. Er denkt immer an das Überleben und seine Pflichten gegenüber seinem Volk, sei es Trikru oder Sky People. Sogar unter großem Stress, wie Folterung, einem Angriff auf sein Dorf, von Reapern gejagt und ohne Provokation angegriffen, äußert Lincoln wenig Emotionen. Er beschäftigt sich selten mit Erholung oder Humor irgendeiner Art, da er seine eigene Arbeit sein Leben dominieren lässt. Er belastet sich mit dem Wohl von Octavia, dem Sky People und der Trikru und engagiert sich immer wieder in wichtigen politischen Fragen. Lincoln ist ein Nonkonformist, der immer die Wege seines Volkes in Frage stellt, in dem er aufgewachsen und bereit ist, sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren, um das Richtige zu tun, selbst wenn es gegen die Traditionen seines Volkes ist. Seine nonkonformistischen Ansichten trieben ihn dazu, seinen Clan zu verraten, um den Delinquenten bei mehreren Gelegenheiten zu helfen und Befehle zu Gunsten von Moral zu missachten. Er ist sowohl moralisch als auch rational und strebt trotz seiner früheren bewaffneten Konflikte Frieden unter seinem eigenen Volk und den Sky People an, was zeigt, dass er ein Visionär ist, der versteht, was getan werden muss, um langfristig zu Wohlstand zu gewährleisten. Lincoln ist ein kreativer Problemlöser, der sich langfristig mit dem Denken auseinandersetzt. Ein Beispiel dafür ist die Erstellung eines Plans, bei dem versucht wurde, an die Küste zu fliehen, um dem bewaffneten Konflikt zwischen den Delinquenten und der Trikru zu entgehen. Ein anderes bemerkenswertes Beispiel schließt einen Plan ein, vorzugeben ein Reaper zu sein, um Mount Weather von innen zu infiltrieren. Er unterstützt Arkadia häufig, indem er Einblicke in zukünftige Ereignisse im Zusammenhang mit Sky People - Grounder gibt. Lincoln trägt ein Buch, mit dem er dokumentiert, was er sieht und Karten macht. Auftritte Trivia * Lincoln hatte eine große Sammlung Zeichnungen. Diese sammelt er in einem Buch. ** Zwei Zeichnungen von Octavia ** Eine Karte der Reaper Tunnel ** Eine Zeichnung der Nuklearen Explosion (Wandmalerei) ** Eine Zeichnung des Monsters, das Octavia angegriffen hat. (1x01) ** Verschiedene Zeichnungen der Mountain Men und Reaper. ** Eine Zeichnung der Lincoln Statue vor Tondc. ** Er benutzt Federn als Lesezeichen. ** Eine Strichliste über die Überlebenden der Delinquenten und eine Zeichnung ihres Dropships. *** Was beweist, das die Grounder die 100 seit ihrer Ankunft beobachten. Selbst die zwei Jungen die beim Crash starben, werden als durchgestrichen;verstorben gekennzeichnet. * Lincoln war der erste Grounder, der freundlich zu dem Sky People war. * Ricky Whittle macht alle seine Stunts selbst. * Lincoln war nicht nur der erste Grounder, der das Camp der Sky People betreten hat und auch unter den Sky People lebte. * Lincoln war mehrfach von der Droge Red abhängig, die ihm die Mountain Men verabreichten. ** In der Folge Der Weg in die Freiheit wird er von Clarke und Abigail davon geheilt. ** In Monster ist er erneut der Droge ausgesetzt, als er sich als Reaper verkleidet, um Bellamy zu helfen Mount Weather zu infiltrieren. ** In Schwer wiegt die Krone liefert er Atohl aus, um an eine erneute Dosis zu kommen. ** In Das gelobte Land widersteht er der Droge, als Cage ihm Red anbietet. Statt die Droge zu nehmen schneidet er Cage einen Arm ab und spritzt es ihm. Bedeutende Tötungen * Unbekannter Sky People als er noch ein Junge war. * Vik, der versuchte Clarke und Finn zu töten. * Einen Reaper als er Clarke und Finn durch die Mienen begleitet. * Einen Grounder der in einen Reaper verwandelt wurde während des Ceberus Projekts. * Einen Wachmann der Ark. (Als Reaper) * Sgt. Scott (Als Reaper) * Cage Wallace Zitate Staffel Eins Konfrontationen : Lincoln (zu Octavia:) "Ich will, dass du dich an mich erinnerst, wenn ich tot bin." : Lincoln: "Das hier endet nur auf eine Art." Aufbruch : Lincoln (zu Clarke und Finn:) "Was mein Volk eurem antut, ist falsch." Staffel Zwei Spacewalker : Lincoln (zu Clarke:) "Wir alle haben ein Monster in uns und wir alle sind für sein Handeln verantwortlich, wenn wir es rauslassen." : Lincoln: "Wenn der Tod keinen Preis hat, hat das Leben keinen Wert. Danach leben wir." : Lincoln (über Lexa:) "Sie würde das Leben ihrer Leute nicht aufs Spiel setzen, um einen Mörder zu schützen." : Lincoln: "Finn hat 18 Leben genommen, der Commander verlangt nur ein einziges von euch. Nehmt den Deal an." Monster : Lincoln (zu Bellamy:) "Seit ich denken kann, versucht diese Welt, ein Monster aus mir zu machen." : Lincoln (zu Bellamy über die Reaper - Minen:) "Wir gehen erst in die Unterwelt, wenn wir müssen. Nicht früher." Staffel Drei Die Gestohlene Flamme : Kane: "Du gibst ihnen Kraft." : Lincoln: "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du aufgibst." : Kane: "Was hast du vor?!" : Lincoln: "Das, was du auch für dein Volk tun würdest." : Kane (in Trigedasleng): "Bleib stark." : Lincoln: "Du auch." : Pike: "Noch letzte Worte?" : Lincoln: "Nicht für dich." : Lincoln (zu Octavia (in Trigedasleng):) "Mögen wir uns wiedersehen." Galerie Staffel Eins Lincoln Staffel 1.png Lincoln.jpg Staffel Zwei Reaper lincoln liaa.png SotF lincoln red.png Lincoln Buch.png Staffel Drei S3 episode 8 - Sinclair & Lincoln.jpg S3 episode 8 - Lincoln.jpg S3 episode 8 - Lincoln pic 2.jpg Referenzen fr:Lincoln en:Lincoln pl:Lincoln Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Mutation Kategorie:Trikru Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Skaikru Garde Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Mount Weather Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei